


Glasses

by AVegetarianCannibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aging, Blindfolds, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/pseuds/AVegetarianCannibal
Summary: Hannibal feels his age, but he also gets to feel Will.





	Glasses

“My senses are dulling,” Hannibal announced in the kitchen one evening. He stood at the counter, knife poised to separate a chicken into pieces. “Once was a time I could see even the nerve fibers in the muscle tissue…but no longer.”

Will only succeeded in not laughing by focusing on the carrots he was dicing. “Just put your new glasses on.”

Hannibal snorted softly. “Glasses won’t change the fact that senescence is setting in.”

Will set his own knife down and walked around the kitchen island to position himself behind Hannibal.

“What are you doing?” Hannibal asked.

“Just keep facing forward,” Will said.

He plucked the tea towel from his apron, folded it into a slender band and tied it over Hannibal’s eyes.

“Now, go on and prepare the chicken,” Will instructed.

“Will, I understand the point of this, but—”

“Just do it,” Will sighed.

After a pause, Hannibal deftly and without a single error cut the chicken at its joints, transforming it into perfectly trimmed pieces for the paprikash it was destined to become.

“This doesn’t change anything,” Hannibal said stubbornly.

“Wash your hands,” Will told him.

He performed this task perfectly as well, reaching for the faucet and soap as if he could see them.

“Now turn around and face me,” Will said. “Touch my Adam’s apple—don’t feel your way there, just reach out.”

A moment later, Hannibal’s fingers made gentle contact with his throat, precisely where he’d been told to. Will hummed, pleased.

“I simply know the shape of you,” Hannibal said, dismissively. “I know the shape of the space you occupy—I know how the air sounds when it moves around you.”

“And you don’t find that at all impressive?” Will asked. “Or at least useful?”

“It isn’t the same as having all the sense acuity I did in my youth,” Hannibal said, agitation clear in his voice. “You don’t understand because you’re not there yet.”

Will tugged the makeshift blindfold from Hannibal’s eyes. “I’m there every time the weather turns cold and my shoulders feel like they got shot again. You seem to think I’m younger than I am.”

Hannibal sniffed. “Must be your cascading curls.”

Will hooked his fingers into the waist of Hannibal’s trousers and pulled him closer. "Want me to shave my hair off? Think I’ll look older then?”

“Don’t you dare,” Hannibal gasped.

“Just put your glasses on,” Will sighed before tilting up his head to press a kiss to the corner of Hannibal’s mouth. “And if you give me a shoulder massage later, I’ll get on all fours and we’ll see how well you know the inside of me, too.”

Hannibal made a show of pouting, but there was nothing wrong with Will’s eyes, and he could plainly see the small, secret smile as he returned to their dinner preparation.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older ficlet I posted on Tumblr but apparently forgot to post here.


End file.
